Security apparatus for preventing a dead bolt lock apparatus being unlocked from the outside of a door.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,982, there is disclosed a security member removably positionable between an interior portion of a lock housing and a dead bolt handle to prevent movement of the dead bolt from its locked position by one exterior of the room using a proper key. The security member includes a device having a first end portion with a pair of legs that are extendable under the lock handle cross bar and are tapered to be of a height that progressively increases in a direction toward the second end portion, the second end portion having a generally planar door facing surface coextensive with the first end portion planar door facing surface. An adjustment member is mounted by the second end portion and has a foot abutable against the lock to vary the angle of the device door facing surface relative to the lock.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,137 to Cook there is disclosed security mechanism that includes a plate having a downwardly opening notch to have the dead bolt lock handle extended therethrough. Struts are mounted by the plate to prevent the lock handle being turned by one using a key outside of the door when the door handle extends through the notch. Dominguez, U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,827, functions in a manner somewhat similar to that disclosed by Cook.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,464 to Suroff et al there is disclosed a locking device that includes a lock having a generally rectangular lock block located inside a room and a lock actuator within the room that is turned when using a key outside of the room. A somewhat U-shaped base has a lower leg to abut against the block lower edge, a second leg adapted to abut against the upper edge of the block, a pair of adjustment screws mounted by the second leg and adapted to be turned for adjusting the spacing of the second leg from the block, and a recess for receiving the lock actuator therein to prevent the lock actuator rotating when it is attempted to unlock the door from outside of the room. One of the limitations of this type apparatus is that if the lock does not have a rectangular block extending into the room, the apparatus can not be used in a manner suggested by this patent.
Anderson 689,152 discloses a plate having a curved portion that is inclined at an angle to limit the degree of opening of a door. A screw is threaded into the plate and has its lower end mounting a foot to abut against the floor. By turning the screw the angle of the plate relative to the floor can be increased above that provided by the curve portion.
Albright, U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,205, discloses a door check having downwardly extending teeth to engage the floor vertically opposite and a substantial distance longitudinally remote from where the door engages the door check, while Bellamy, 776,378, discloses a door check having serrations along the longitudinal length of the vertical plates thereof and an adjustment device for vertically elevating the plate end portion opposite where the plates engage the door.
In order to provide a simpler, more inexpensive devices for door locks than that disclosed in the above mentioned prior art, this invention has been made.